¿Un mal entendido?
by linlig
Summary: Riko espero molesta a Kagami y a Kuroko porque ya se habian tardado en llegar al entrenamiento y cuando llegaron no se esperaba a ver a Kuroko cojeando y lleno de marcas rojas ¿habia pasado algo entre Kagami y Kuroko?


**Ningun personaje me pertenece sino a ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

¿Un mal entendido?

Todos se encontraban en el gimnasio solo faltaba Kuroko y Kagami, Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin, se comenzaba impacientar por la tardanza de los dos

-¿Dónde están eso dos idiotas?- pregunto a nadie en particular y en ese momento como si los hubiera invocado aparecieron los dos y para su sorpresa Kuroko estaba cojeando

-¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos llegan veinte minutos tarde y por que estas cojeando Kuroko?

-Es culpa de Kagami-kun- hablo Kuroko monótonamente

-Mi culpa quien es el que caminaba peor que una tortuga- hablo Kagami molesto volteándolo a ver

-Pero eso fue tu culpa-dijo el peli azul también volteándolo a ver también

En ese momento todos los chicos de Seirin se comenzaron acercar para escuchar la pelea

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?- el peli rojo lo miro sin entender

-Porque por ti es porque estoy cojeando- dijo Kuroko juntando sus cejas un milímetro señal que estaba molesto

En ese momento si Riko hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido, miro a los dos con sorpresa y noto que el peli azul tenía unas marcas rojas en el cuerpo

-También es tu culpa esto-hablo el 11 de Seirin señalando las marcas

-Ahora si todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Hey chicos que fue lo que ocurrió- pregunto Hyuga acomodándose los lentes; dandose una idea de la situación

-Todo es culpa de Kagami-kun- volvió a repetir Kuroko como si eso explicara todo

-Te dije que estaba caliente-Kagami se iba molestando cada vez más con su sombra

-Hey Kagami ¿qué fue lo que hiciste a Kuroko?- pregunto Riko con una idea formándose en la cabeza y sonrojándose en el proceso

-Tsk solo le dije que se quedara a dormir en mi casa-contesto sin mirarla, tenía la mirada fija en Kuroko parecía que tenías un duelo de miradas

Todos de Seirin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ninguno dijo nada hasta que…

-USTEDES DOS DURMIERON JUNTOS- gritaron todos

Los dos se voltearon, Kagami con un gran sonrojo y Kuroko con un sonrojo imperceptible, pero que el pelirojo pudo notar muy bien

- C...claro que No…no dormimos juntos-hablo nervioso Kagami

-Kagami-kun es un mal mentiroso-suspiro Kuroko

-Entonces sí lo hicieron-dijo sorprendida Riko igual que los demas

Si- hablo Kuroko sin ninguna emoción

-Kuroko…-Kagami miro a su sombra irritado es que no veía la situación

-Entonces ustedes tuvieron...- Riko no termino de preguntar porque Kuroko la interrumpio

No-Kuroko le corto a Riko porque aunque no lo pareciera se sentia incomodo con toda esa situacion

-Ah?- fue la respuesta de todos

-Entonces por que estas así-pregunto Izuki

-Ayer por la noche me levante para ir al baño y me termine tropezando con una silla que Kagami puso ahí

-Ves eso fue tu culpa por que no ves por donde caminas

-Y las marcas-continuo Kuroko ignorando a Kagami – fue porque Kagami-kun abrió la ventana de par en par y los mosquitos me picaron

Como iba a saber yo eso hacía mucho calor no pensé que se iban a meter tantos mosquitos

Todos de Seirin los vieron para luego negar con la cabeza, por muy amigos que sean, a pesar de las discusiones, no creían que llegarían a tener ''esa relación'' entre los dos, Kagami era impulsivo y se molestaba muy rápido Kuroko en cambio analizaba más las cosas y más tranquilo podía decirse que eran como el día y la noche o luz y sombra por eso era imposible que los dos estén juntos, aunque todos olvidaron que los polos opuestos se atraen

Bueno por llegar tarde darán treinta vueltas al gimnasio y se encargaran de limpiarlo

-Kagami daras treinta vueltas al gimnasio, Kuroko tu sentaras ya que no puedes correr, pero cuando estes mejor preparate-Riko hablo con una sonrisa aterradora asustando a los dos chicos

Los dos la vieron irse y luego se quedaron mirando

-Hey Kuroko vienes hoy a mi casa

-Solo si quitas esa silla y cierras la ventanas

-De acuerdo, pero igual terminaras cojeando y con marcas- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Kagami

-Con tal que le hagas tu no tengo problemas-Kuroko sonrió vio a Kagami darse media vuelta para irse a correr por su castigo

**Notas de autor:**

**Este es mi primer fic de este anime así que espero que les haya gustado **

**Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio**


End file.
